


Closure

by nordapylime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closure, Don't argue with Leia, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm making things up as I go, Multiple Realities, Post TROS, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, She makes the rules, Spoilers, TROS Fix IT, hope this makes sense, kind of a fix it kind of my own thing, no angst because my heart can't take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordapylime/pseuds/nordapylime
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? Ben sure doesn't. Leia does and she's determined to give her only son that second chance. Even if that means making up her own rules when it comes to the force. Now Ben has a chance again to prove himself to the light and be with Rey again. It's too bad she still hates him though. Welcome to the Modern World Ben. Where the caff is coffee and Starships definitely don't exist.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Leia Makes the Rules

She was so comfortable in his arms. With his hands around her neck to deepen their kiss. He truly felt the light for the first time in so long when she had said his name. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled, but it had felt so right to smile at her beautiful face. Rey had captured his heart forever. 

He couldn't help but notice as the world started to swirl around him. He had loosened his grip on her as he fell to the ground. “I love you” he wanted to say, but it was too late.

Everything gets colder as he fades to the force. With Rey’s body no longer on top of him he feels all the more empty. He knows though it was the right thing to do. Seeing her lifeless body only confirmed the fact that she deserved to live not him. That was at least what he thought.

“Ben”

He jumps at the sound of his name. He quickly starts to pick himself off the ground.

“Mom?”

Leia quickly moves from her spot, and hugs her son. Ben holds her tight. He didn’t think he would ever see her again.

“My Son! I missed you so much.” she pets her sons head, “I knew you’d come back.”

“Well technically I didn’t we just met through the force.”

She slaps his shoulder, “Don’t ruin the moment.”

Ben laughs and holds her tighter, and cry together for a long time.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his mother. She looked a lot older than he remembered and smaller, but still held the beauty she had in her younger years. She stood tall like the Princess turned Senator turned General she was. Her hair was braided back like always. It brought back the memory when he was a child. His mom had braided his long hair back while she hummed an Alderaan lullaby. He remembered a lot of things now that Palpatine no longer clouded his head. It felt good to be free. If only Rey were here now.

He pulled back from his mom at the thought of Rey. Looking around frantically as if she would appear to hold him again.

“You loved her didn’t you?”

“Yes. Very much.” he whispered. He felt more tears start to form when his mother grabbed his shoulders. “Well how about you finally get the girl?”

He gave his mother a strange look. “Are you forgetting an important detail? I’m dead.”

She waved her hand. “Pish posh. Aren’t you forgetting something? We have the force.” She moves around excitedly pushing up her sleeves and shaking her hands out. She freezes and gives her son a serious look. “Now don’t screw this one up.”

“Huh?”

“We’re starting over!”

“Starting over? What do you mean?” he stands there dumbfounded by his giddy mother.

“I’m giving you a second chance, Ben!”

“A second chance? Mom? Wh-”

“Yes! You think I want my only son to live the rest of his force life alone? You and Rey deserve that happy ending! So yes, a second chance. Did you know there are such things as multiple realities? People exactly like us with the same history and personality in a different world.”

“I don’t think that actually exists.”

“It does now. Because I said so.”

You really couldn’t argue with that.

“So where is this ‘other reality’” Ben asks still skeptical.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetie. I have a very special one in mind. Even you can’t screw this one up.”

She eyes him once over as if to self assure herself. “Yeah.” He looks down to himself. Covered in sweat and a hole in his sweater from when Rey stabbed him. His broken leg and his scars healed from the force. He shuffles his feet.

“Welcome to Earth. An inhabited planet with one moon, and from the Milky Way galaxy.

“Milky Way?” he mumbled to himself

“Yes, Milky Way. You’ll love it. It’s full of ‘modern’ and old tech alike, and no space travel. They’re still figuring that one out. You’ll find that some things are very different there. I’ll leave that for you to figure out yourself.” she winks and he grumbles.

“Call it payback for having your men nearly kill me.” she laughs at her distraught son.

“Just like you before the man Ben Solo was a very stubborn man and not really liked. You will be taking his place to right his wrongs like you did here.”

“You want me to take over his body?”

“It’s still your body. Just in a different world. His conscious will be replaced with yours.”

“What about you?”

“Your father and I are both there. Waiting for you to come home. I still love you no matter what world I'm in, and I will always take you back with open arms. Rey will be there too. Though the both of you don’t have the best relationship at the moment… you are pretty bad with the ladies aren’t you?” she laughs “Just like your father.”

“Will I still have the force?”

“No, you will not. The force doesn’t exist in this world. You’ll get used to it I promise."

She pauses letting her son to sink it all in. "I love you son, and I know you’ll be able to right your wrongs again and still get the girl.”

“What about you? Rey?”

“Sweetie did you not hear a word I said? It may be a different world, but every single person there is the same person here. Fixing your wrongs there will just be like fixing your wrongs here. Now go. Live the life you were supposed to live.”

“Thank you, for giving me this. I didn’t think I would ever see her again.”

They hug one last time, and when they break apart a door is placed in front of Ben.

“Goodbye mom.”

“See you soon.” she winks.

Ben takes one last breath and walks to the door. He slowly turns the knob and glances to his mom. She smiles and he opens the door.


	2. all ben wants is some caff

Ben wakes in a burst. He’s drenched in sweat, and his legs are tangled in the black sheets on his bed. His breathing is fast, and he puts his hand to his chest to feel his heart beating. After taking a moment to calm down he surveys the room. It’s black. Very black. Which really doesn’t surpise him in the least. He turns the light on from next to his bed and untanlges himself from the bed. He slowly makes his way around the room towards the large window at the far end of the room. He opens the curtains to the world outside. He’s in some kind of city. Nothing like Corusant. This place was remarkably smaller than that city. He looks down and finds landspeeders fly by. 

“Well the traffic seems to be about the same here.” Though when he looks at the landspeeders, he can’t seem to figure out the model. There was something different about them that he could make out about them drom way up there. He looks to the sky and doesn’t find any airspeeders in sight. Though spotting something that kind of resembled a chopter in the sky.

“I need some caff.” he mumbles to himself.

He makes his way to the wardrobe and grabs the first thing his hand touches. Hw makes his way to the refresher towards the shower. When he undresses himself he can’t help but look into the mirror. Years of scars from when Snoke “trained” him, and from years of war were all gone. When Rey had healed his wound after stabbing him before it not only healed it, but every skar before. He hadn’t felt whole like that ever. He didn’t deserve her, but he was definitly going to try.

After taking a couple minutes to turn the controls of the shower and freshens up he makes his way to the turbolift. He makes his way outside and looks at everything at everything as he goes. Everything feels familiar, but still looks so different. What he thought were landspeeders looked totally different from what he’s used to. Are those wheels? There were screens everywhere, but not a holograph in sight. He never saw so much flimsiplast since his calligraphy days. The world seemed so flat. He kept his head down because the more he looked, the more his head spun. He found a diner called “Dex’s Diner” and made his way inside.

He grabbed a seat at the bar and an older woman comes over to greet him. That reminded him that he hadn’t seen a single droid as he was walking. This was going to take a longtime to get used to.

“What can I get for you sweetie?” She greets.

“Can I get a black caff with…” He looks down to the menu. “Do you have any flat cakes?”

She stares at him for a long moment and then sighs. “Is this some kind of new lingo the new generation has come up with? One black COFFEE and pancakes coming right up.” She turns away with a huff, and Ben looks down in embarrassment. 

Ya, a long time to get used too. Is this what mom meant by payback?

The waitress returns with his coffee and makes her way to the new customer that had walked in. 

He takes a sip of his… coffee? And continues to listen in on the new conversation. 

“Rey! Darling, I’m so glad to see” she's interrupted by the choking from Ben. Ben quickly swallows and turns to the new face. Rey’s face. Beautiful as ever… and angry? Yes, very angry.

Rey turned to the choking only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

“Kylo Ren.” She says in disgust.

Ben flinches at the name, but before he can say anything Rey is running out the door. Ben quickly throws what he thinks are credits on the table and runs after her. He catches up to her and grabs her arm. 

“Rey?” He breathes her name. She looked exactly the same. Her hair tied in three buns, and her face looked determined with a hint of wonder in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her again. The memory of her lips still fresh in his mind. She glares harder at him saying her name.”

“Is that all you can say?”

“I’m sorry.” He’s not sure he's apologizing, but that’s all that comes from his lips.

“You are going to have to do a lot more than that to get me to forgive you.” Before he can say anything else. Rey slips from his grasp and goes into the crowd. Ben doesn’t follow.

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortie as always. I’ve constantly been working lately, but I’m visiting family and have some time off. I’m hoping to get another one out before my vacations over. Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos welcomed!
> 
> Did you spot the prequel reference?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a shot. It's a bit crazy, but I needed crazy. More to come soon! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
